headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Infinite Vulcan
"The Infinite Vulcan" is the seventh episode of season one of Star Trek: The Animated Series and is the 87th episode released of all programs combined. The episode was directed by Hal Sutherland with a teleplay written by Walter Koenig. The series was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates with Star Trek regular D.C. Fontana serving as associate producer. The episode stars original cast members William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy and DeForest Kelley reprising their classic roles as Captain Kirk, Mister Spock and Bones. It first aired on NBC on October 20th, 1973. In this episode, the crew of the Enterprise come to the planet Phylos where they discover a dying, sentient race of plant-like beings. The Phylosians are led by a cloned Earth human named Stavos Keniclius V who captures Mister Spock, cloning him as part of an extended plan to forcibly impose peace upon what he feels is a warlike galaxy. Synopsis Starfleet orders the ''Enterprise'' to conduct a survey on a new planet called Phylos located on the periphery of the galaxy. Captain Kirk leads the landing party to the planet's surface, which consists of Mister Spock, Mister Sulu and Doctor McCoy. Spock conducts scans of the area and picks up peculiar readings from one specific building. He tells the Captain that they are being scanned by an unidentified life form. Kirk orders them to put phasers on alert. While he analyzes the scan, Mister Sulu discovers a strange plant called a Retlaw. It is a mobile plant that uproots itself, travels short distances then replants itself into fertile soil. Sulu picks up the plant, but one it's petals injects him with a deadly poison. Doctor McCoy is unable to save him and Sulu is on the verge of death. One of the natives of the planet, a Phylosian named Agmar appears and offers to render aid to the dying ensign. He treats him with an antidote and Sulu recovers almost immediately. McCoy is amazed that the Phylosians have such advanced medical techniques; particularly for a culture that has never before treated humans. Agmar tells him that the Retlar plant is only deadly if left untreated, but moreover, this is not their first contact with humans. Captain Kirk asks Agmar about the whereabouts of the rest of his people. Agmar shows them an entombed shrine containing the comatose bodies of the previous generation of Phylosians. He explains that a human came to their world some time ago and brought with him various infectious diseases that wiped out most of the Phylosian population. Agmar was very young when this happened and the human, Stavos Keniclius V, was overwhelmed with guilt and vowed to help the Phylosians find a cure. Over time, he became a figure of authority over the Phylosians. .]] Suddenly, a swarm of plant-based flying monsters called Swoopers attack the landing party. Kirk and the other try to drive them off with their phasers, but Agmar warns that a weapons deactivator is in effect. Kirk tumbles and rolls and avoids the creatures, but Spock is not so lucky. One of the Swoopers grabs Mister Spock and flies off with him. Agmar tells him that the "master" has been searching for many years for a specimen like Spock. Stavos finally makes his presence known and is a giant humanoid with a loud, booming voice. He tells Kirk Spock is his now and that he lays claim to his essence. He commands them to return to their ship. Left with little alternative, Kirk has Scotty beam them aboard the Enterprise. Back on the ship, Kirk has Uhura look up any reference relating to Stavos. The computer finds information on Stavos dating back to the Eugenics Wars more than two-hundred years ago. He was once a radical anti-humanist who apparently has cloned himself several times over, explaining his presence in the present. .]] Captain Kirk tries using the ship's phasers on the planet Phylos itself, but their onboard weapons are just as ineffective as their handheld ones. They return to the planet's surface, but are set upon by more Swoopers. Unable to rely upon their weapons, the group takes up shelter inside of an old abandoned missile silo. Taking a breather, they take note of the rows and rows of rocket ships, which are all covered over with vines. They find Agmar and demand him to surrender Mister Spock back to them. Agmar refuses, citing that Mister Spock will carry on Stavos' ambitious plan of sailing forward throughout the galaxy forcibly imposing an edict of peace. Kirk begins to realize that Stavos' plans are much bigger than simply saving the Phylosians. They eventually make their way to a cave where they Spock's unconscious body lying prone upon a table. McCoy examines him and cannot detect any brainwave activity. More Swoopers arrive, but this time the Enterprise crew is prepared. They don gas masks and spray them with a pesticide that drives them off. Stavos appears and shows the landing party the results of his work - a giant 40-foot clone of Mister Spock. He has programmed his clone with all of the original's personality and feels that such a being would be the perfect instrument for imposing peace. Stavos dubs the clone Spock II. Knowing Spock as well as he does, Captain Kirk appeals to Spock's sense of logic and reason. He openly questions whether Spock would actually be a party to Keniclius' schemes. The clone agrees that such a course would be illogical and he performs the Vulcan mind touch on his progenitor, reviving the original Mister Spock. Kirk makes Stavos an offer. If he agrees to abandon his plans on imposing galactic peace and instead focuses on revitalizing the dying Phylosian species, he is confident that Stavos will have the full support of Starfleet. Stavos is pleased at Kirk's diplomatic alternative and Spock II agrees to remain on Phylos to assist Stavos in helping the Phylosians. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Star Trek: The Animated Series – The Animated Adventures of Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek DVD collection. * Stardate: 5554.4 * Production code number: 22002. * This episode was written by Walter Koenig. Koenig is best known for his work in front of the camera playing the role of Ensign Pavel Chekov in the regular Star Trek television series. Aside from this episode, this was Koenig's only involvement with the animated series. * Majel Barrett is credited in this episode, but does not provide any actual voice work. * Arex appears in this episode, but has no speaking lines. * The Eugenics Wars was first referenced in "Space Seed", which is the time era of Earth's past where the augment known as Khan Noonien Singh first rose to power. * It is rather brazen of Captain Kirk to speak on behalf of Starfleet regarding throwing his support behind Stavos' work on Phylos; particularly in light of the fact that Stavos did kidnap a command officer of a Federation starship. Quotes * Mister Sulu: It's a mobile plant. When it stops, its roots bore back into the ground. They're all over the place. I think it likes me. * Captain Kirk: We always encourage our officers to make friends with the natives. .... * Captain Kirk: By the way, Mister Sulu, any chance of teaching me that body throw? Could come in handy sometime. * Mister Sulu: I don't know, sir. It isn't just physical, you know. You have to be inscrutable. * Captain Kirk: Inscrutable? Sulu, you're the most scrutable man I know. .... * Mister Spock: I am pleasantly surprised at your capacity for deductive reasoning, Captain. When you are not being bellicose, there appears to be no end to your arsenal of formidable talents. See also External Links * * "The Infinite Vulcan" at Memory Beta * "The Infinite Vulcan" at Memory Alpha * "The Infinite Vulcan" at the TV IV * "The Infinite Vulcan" at TV Rage.com * "The Infinite Vulcan" at TV.com Guide * "The Infinite Vulcan" at the Star Trek Database ---- Category:1973/Episodes Category:October, 1973/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries